The Uzumaki riders Book 1
by Roman trooper
Summary: With the destruction of the riders by their own hands Galbatorix holds onto the last of the dragon eggs. For nearly a century his hold over the land remain unchallenged. Until the strangers came from a far off land came to his kingdom with a red haired woman and her child. Strangers, from a land were several riders were rumored to have fled...
1. introduction

**Hello everyone. Got this story in my head and could not wait to post it. I believe this is the 50th crossover of this fanfiction so I'm excited. The inheritance series is one of my favorite to read but I have felt as if Galbatorix got the short end of the stick. The elves are as much to blame for the events that have accord throughout the land. Plus the idea that the Uzumaki were almost completely wiped out because of their power made sense if they were dragon riders. Hope that you all enjoy this story and follow me as I give to you The Uzumaki Riders.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the Inherance cycle. If I did... Naw I would still not own them.**

"regular speech"

 _Magic/ancent lauguane_

'thought speech' anyone

 **"Kyuubi/dragon speaking"  
**

 **'Kyuubi/dragon thoughts'**

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina looked over the burning village of the Leaf, along with her students and newborn son. She felt no pity for the screams coming from the dying and injured below as the fired burned. Her husband, Minato, stood before her with blood dripping from his wounds.

"Why Kushina!?" He roared at her as he lifted his weapons to fight once more. "Why are you doing this? isn't this your home, where you grew up and defended for all these years? Answer me!"

"Konoha was never my home Minato," Kushina sneered as she attacked. The seals and barrier around them prevented the forth from using his prized move and let her land several raking wounds to his side before he darted out of reach. "You and the rest of the village betrayed my home and now we will have our revenge. Naruto will never become a part of the leaf and you can all die for all I care."

"What about the Kyuubi!" Minato could not believe his ears as his wife now enemy laughed.

"She agreed to be resealed in me and my son Minato. But unlike your seal that you planned to use, she will be a part of us till we die by choice. But you will not live to see it." Racing forward she raked her chakra chains across his chest and sending him over the edge of the cliff of the Hokage monument. Raising her left hand she spoke a single word. " _LETTA_ "

Minato's face became from one of horror to one of confusion as his movement halted midair. 'What kind of chakra technique is this?' He wondered as he floated in the air, unable to move. In the corner of his eye he could see Jiraiya and Tsunade fighting in the distance and the body of the third as he was impaled by Uchiha Mikoto. 'How could this happen,' the man thought as the roars of the strongest of the bijuu filled the air as it rampaged though his home. "Why Kushina? Why?"

Kushina smiled softly the way that made men's knees go weak. "Because the village is a cancer that is slowly killing the body. We are the care that will save everyone and you are just a part of the process. And don't worry, Naruto-kun here will become a great man. Unlike his father who could never rise to office without someone holding his hand." As soon as she was done speaking Kushina beheaded her former husband. As his headless body and head fell down the sky opened up, unleashing a downpour of rain onto the fires that engulfed the village.

Taking her child from the arms of Anko Mitarashi, Kushina knew that the elemental nations had nothing left for her family and herself. As she prepared to seal the kyuubi back into herself and Naruto, she knew that the only place safe place that could save them was back across the sea. Hearing the cries of her child, she slowly rocked him back and forth to put him back to sleep. "Don't worry my little Naruto. Time to go to sleep and dream of the new world that you are in." Weaving though several hand signs and biting her thumb she performed a summoning jutsu. "Now let's get going, I want us to collected the rest of the party before we leave this land forever."

* * *

Many years later

* * *

"Come on Eragon!" Naruto called softly as he moved though the woods of the spine. "I thought I saw several deer go this way."

Eragon blinked and grinned as his friend led on. The two of them had been friends for as long as they could remember from the time Naruto and his family arrived in Carvahall fourteen years ago in the middle of a storm. The villagers sometimes talked about how unnatural the storm was that season, but none could find anything ill of the family that came into the tavern all the years ago. In fact, many of the villagers had come to accept and trust the strangers that were the Uzumaki family. Only the butcher Sloan did not care for them, but gave them respect and was more civil in the presence of the head of the Uzumaki household.

Naruto Uzumaki was the youngest of the family, being around the same age as Eragon himself. With his marks on his cheeks and the bright colors of his eyes and hair, he had become a more regular sight in the village ever sense his pranking sprees when he and Eragon were younger. Then there was his mother Kushina Uzumaki, the most wanted widower in the village. With hair of crimson red and her pale complexion, she was of times mistaken for a shade, but her kindness and manners of a lady of noble birth had won over the hearts of many. Many times men of the village or as far away as Surda came to woo the beautiful woman that was Naruto's mom. Even Brom, the town storyteller, could not keep his eyes off the woman as she walked though the village. He had mention in passing to one of his drinking buddies that if he didn't know better Kushina could be an elf.

It was said that even the king was interested in her. Which was true as Galbatorix had sent gifts and had sent invitations to his home in Urû'baen for parties and events to Kushina often. Many of the women and men in the village had talked about how the king even made her the lady and landlord of the village to try to gain some sort of hold over her. The woman had turned the king down several times but it was assumed that the king would try again. To many, it was worth seeing their king be sent away from the woman red in the face as he tried to gain back some dignity. Garrow had mentioned that once Kushina had punched the king in the face after the king had spent several hours trying to woe her. He was healed by Kushina's personal doctor, a women by the name of Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade was the Uzumaki family doctor and the strongest in the village. Usually she could be seen in the tavern drinking or making her own versions of mead and wine from her homeland. She had smashed an Urgal head clean off with one flick of her fingers. The horns were now mounted in the tavern as proof of her deed. Then there was the Uzumaki maids. Led by Uchiha Mikoto, they cleaned and cared for the home of the family. Mikoto was the raven haired woman that as mention was the head maid. Her daughter and son, Sasuki and Sasuke sometimes came with them on hunting trips, but today the twins were working with their mother and the rest of the maids in preparing Naruto's sixteenth birthday party. The maids were Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugito Nii, and Shizune, all who were known to be loyal to the Uzumaki family and would do everything in their power to protect them.

Then there was Naruto's cousin's Tayuya and Karin Uzumaki. Karin was a kind girl who was polite to many and was well liked in the village. Tayuya was her opposite, rude and foul mouth, she was only a little bit more liked then Sloan, but she was at least polite enough to stop if it became clear that what she was doing was about to be seen by an adult or one of her family members. They were found with their friend Kin often, making clothes for the villagers or making music in the evening by the fire every other day in the tavern.

Shaking his head to clear it, Eragon took a quick drink from his flask. Following Naruto, Eragon fingered his bow that his friend had carved for him, tracing the odd symbols on the wood. Choosing an arrow from his quiver, he prepared himself as he and Naruto saw the deer in the distance. After a few tense seconds he released the arrow and was proud to see both his and Naruto's shots were true. They burst from the trees as they assaulted the now startled deer and were able to take down several more.

"Another great hunt," Naruto smiled as he looked at their work. "Think that there's enough for you and your family for the winter?"

"Should be." Eragon took out his carving knife as he knelt down next to a kill. "Hurry up Naruto. We need to get done here before the wolves or something else-!"

An explosion rocked the clearing and Eragon and Naruto were sent flying though the air. They quickly reunited with the ground with oofs and bruised egos as the now ruined kills splattered all around the clearing and them. After waiting several seconds, the duo looked up to see the damage. Out of the five deer they had killed, only one could be used as the rest were now everywhere in the clearing in pieces. In the center of the clearing was a object that wasn't there before. Getting up, Eragon approached it and picked it up.

"Know what this is?"

Naruto shook his head. "No idea, but it kinda reminds me of something I read in my mother's journal."

Eragon absentmindedly rubbed his hands over the object. It remind him of a stone, one of blue with white cracks. For some reason the stone called out to him and he felt as if he was meant to have it. "Think you can find out what it is?"

"Sure, but it will take me sometime once we get back." Naruto walked over to the remaining deer. "Lets finish up here and head back. I want this all off me as soon as we can before something else happens."

"Like your mother killing us for being late?" Naruto shuddered as he tried not to think of his mother's wrath. Sensing weakness, Eragon pushed on, "I could place the blame on you for getting us lost again."

"I did not get us lost, the view from that cliff was something else and we did find that bandit hideaway." The blonde defend himself in protest.

"Me thinks you protest too much." Laughing, Eragon dodged the mud that Naruto flung his way.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this introduction to the story and I hope to update again**

 **This is Roman trooper signing off**

 **review**


	2. Not a chapter please read

**I want you option on what I should update next. Please take time to vote and in a weeks time I will start working on the order given. So Please take my poll and have a wonderful Christmas.**

 **THIS WILL BE TAKEN DOWN THE DAY THE POLL ENDS**


End file.
